Question: Solve for $x$ : $4x + 7 = 6$
Answer: Subtract $7$ from both sides: $(4x + 7) - 7 = 6 - 7$ $4x = -1$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{-1}{4}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{4}$